This invention relates to a lateral guide, in particular of the type to be positioned at the centre of accumulation stations of transport lines for products in general, in particular bottles, in accordance with the pre-characterising part of the main claim.
In known transport lines, the handled products on arriving at an accumulation station are often divided into two parallel rows by guides positioned at the centre of the transport runway and by lateral walls of roller type. Known central guides must have a relatively small thickness and are formed either as a suitably cut plastic partition element or from suitably bent tubes.